Conventional software products normally provide interfaces that enable a user to view data processed by the particular software product. These software products are normally created by different companies and developers. Often, the various products provide different data formats and interfaces to the user. Moreover, certain legacy systems can present data to the user using older formats that are not compatible with modern systems or web browsers.